Behind Blue Eyes
by NaiRiNHa HP
Summary: Draco Malfoy está sentado na Torre de Astronomia pensando na sua vida e na única pessoa que ele já amou. Song-short-fic. DMHG.


**Behind blue eyes **

**(Por detrás dos olhos azuis)**

Draco Malfoy está sentado na torre de astronomia, no calor primaveril, sozinho às duas da madrugada. Ele adquiriu clandestinamente por intermédio de seu pai uma capa da invisibilidade, e, com ela Draco todas as noites saia de sua casa e ficava perambulando pelo castelo pela noite toda sem ser percebido.

Desta vez, sua depressão atingiu o nível máximo e ele já não agüentava mais a pressão psicológica de seu pai para se tornar um comensal da morte. Pessoalmente, Draco nunca vira nenhuma vantagem em seguir um louco como Voldemort, mas também não tinha coragem de bater de frente com sseu pai e dizer que entraria para a turma de Dumbledore para defender o mundo mágico de um ataque do lorde das trevas. Claro que fazia isso porque não se sentia ameaçado por Vordemort e também porque achava que a vida dos outros não lhe devia respeito algum. E agora no final do sétimo ano, tendo uma das melhores notas de todo o colégio e tendo como melhor carreira a de auror (que também persegue comensais) Draco se sente mais confuso e deprimido do que sempre esteve.

Hoje, Draco saiu com uma pena, papel e muitas idéias na cabeça. Chegando À torre de astronomia sentou-se na mesa do professor e começou a escrever uma carta. A tinta era vermelha, que dava um toque a mais de agonia ao conteúdo escrito.

**No one knows what's like**

**(Ninguém sabe como é)**

"Ninguém sabe como eu sou realmente, ninguém consegue ver além da grossa capa de frieza e amargura que eu visto. Ou melhor,ninguém se importa,afinal para muitos sou apenas mais um infeliz que inveja a alegria dos outros."

**To be the bad man**

**(Ser o homem mal)**

"E eles têm razão. Invejo muito quem tem amigos verdadeiros como Potter tem. Sempre quis poder ser como ele, ter bons amigos ser querido por todos e até ser paparicado pelos professores que não fossem o professor Snape. Apenas ele me admira e ele não é realmente o projeto de melhor amigo de um garoto de dezessete anos."

**To be the sad man**

**(Ser o homem triste)**

"Queria poder ser um adolescente comum, do tipo que sorri, que tem amigos com quem contar piadas por mais sem graça que sejam. Até deixei de ir a Hogsmead porque até Crabbe e Goyle tem namoradas (que mais parecem dois espantalhos assustados, mas mesmo assim não estão sós como eu...) e eu não quero ficar de vela, nem muito menos vendo a felicidade dos outros enquanto eu tenho uma grande lacuna no lugar onde estaria meu coração."

**Behind blue eyes**

**(Por detrás dos olhos azuis)**

**And no one knows**

**(E ninguém sabe)**

**What's to be hated**

**(O que é ser odiado)**

"Ninguém tem idéia do é ser temido, odiado,desdenhado pelos outros por causa de um nome que trás tantos pensamentos obscuros. Draco Malfoy; quem em sã consciência vai querer ter alguma relação seja ela qual for com o DRAGÃO DA MÁ FÉ? E para piorar, sou da Sonserina. Agora, sinto que teria sido bem melhor o chapéu seletor ter me colocado em qualquer outra casa, até mesmo a Lufa-Lufa,afinal lá eu poderia ter tido amigos verdadeiros e não sanguessugas como os que se aproximaram de mim para terem algum tipo de regalia."

**To be faded to telling only lies**

**(Ser destinado a dizer somente mentiras)**

"E devo tudo isso, minha solidão, minha desgraça à meu maldito pai que tanto faz minha mãe sofrer – neste momento a tinta fica ainda mais rubra como se pudesse pressentir o sentimento de revolta de Draco ao escrever aquele trecho – Aquele desgraçado sempre me menosprezou, me destratou e me forçou a ser quem eu não sou, alguém que eu realmente abomino ser...apenas uma mentira..."

**But my dreams,they aren't as empty**

**(Mas meus sonhos,eles não são tão vazios)**

"Mas meus sonhos são o que me mantém vivo até hoje, já que neles posso me ver como uma pessoa boa,do mesmo jeito que gostaria de ser na vida real."

**As my conscience seems to be**

**(Como minha consciência parece ser)**

"Esse meu jeito mau, mostra apenas o quanto sou vazio por dentro e o quanto necessito de alguém que me ensine a viver a vida de outro jeito, do jeito certo."

**I have hours,only lonely**

**(Eu fico várias horas sempre sozinho)**

"Hermione Granger, essa seria a melhor candidata a curar minha dor, minha solidão, mas como seria isso possível? Ela é da turma do Potter, como diz meu pai ela é uma "sangue ruim" (quem inventou esse negócio de sangue ruim? O Goyle é puro sangue mas é burro que nem uma porta,aliás uma porta é mais inteligente que ele e mesmo assim ela que é "inferior" na questão "hemofílica" é enésimas vezes superior a ele em tudo!), é da turma defensora de Dumbledore e tem outras complicações de acordo com a estúpida tradição Malfoy, mas mesmo com tudo isso eu a amo, do meu jeito,mas amo com todas as forças."

**My love is vengeance**

**(Meu amor é a vingança)**

"É por isso que sou sempre visto com cara de ódio, pois não entendo como as pessoas podem ser felizes e eu não. Então aí, passo a odiar todos, a me vingar de todos, tento fazer o maior inferno na vida das pessoas para que inconscientemente elas tenham idéia de como eu me sinto."

**That's never free**

**(Que nunca é livre)**

"Desta maneira, sei que nunca conseguirei ser livre... e é exatamente por isso que estou aqui agora... – desta vez a tinta fica mais leve, quase rosada como se houvesse uma interação entre os sentimentos de Malfoy e a tinta, que agora deixa claro que Malfoy se encontrava no estágio mais crítico de depressão desde que começou a escrever."

**No one knows what's like **

**(Ninguém sabe como é)**

**To feel these feelings**

**(Sentir estes sentimentos)**

"Estes sentimentos confusos, que nunca soube como controlar e que agora tomam conta de mim por completo estão me enlouquecendo de tal maneira que..."

**Like I do,and I blame you**

**(Como eu,e eu culpo você)**

"É claro que todos são culpados de minha infelicidade! Se o ícone "Draco Malfoy" não houvesse sido estereotipado como uma pessoa ruim eu não estaria aqui agora, pensando um monte de besteiras, escrevendo esta carta, que a cada segundo dói mais para escrever, não estaria me sentindo tonto, prestes a desmaiar e sentindo este frio dilacerante passando como um soco em meu rosto."

**No one bites back as hard**

**(Ninguém é mais violento)**

**On their anger**

**(Em sua raiva)**

"Ninguém melhor do que eu, sabe o que sentir raiva da forma mais violenta que se pode sentir, de maneira que se pudesse, mataria o desgraçado do meu pai por ter me feito sofrer tanto quanto à minha mãe, que tem marcas da crueldade de meu pai que mesmo com o amor que sinto por ela nunca será capaz de fechar estas feridas .Sim, eu sei amar, do meu jeito eu sei, mas também sei escolher bem a quem dar tamanha importância para merecer este meu sentimento. Hermione... É mesmo uma pena você não ter me conhecido. Tudo poderia ser diferente do que realmente será ao amanhecer..."

**None of my pain woe**

**(Nenhuma dor minha)**

**Can show through**

**(Pode ser demonstrada**)

"Nossa, como este texto está "dolorido" de ser escrito... Mas.o que é isso que estou falando? Tenho de ser forte... Estou quase acabando... posso pressentir..."

**No one knows what's like**

**(Ninguém sabe como é)**

**To be mistread,to be defeaded**

**(Ser tão desconfiado,ser excluído)**

"Ninguém sabe como é ter todos os olhares em cima de si quando algo acontece de errado. Ninguém sabe ainda como é ser excluído da vida normal, apenas por ter cometido o erro de ter nascido. Mas esse erro logo será resolvido."

**Behind blue eyes**

**(Por detrás dos olhos azuis)**

**No one know how to say**

**(Ninguém sabe como dizer)**

**That they're sorry and don't worry**

**(Que sentem muito e não tenha medo)**

"É incrível a hipocrisia do mundo.Todos se levantam pela causa humana e gritam: "Um por todos, e todos por um!", mas onde estão todos neste momento? Estou totalmente sozinho... aliás, como sempre estive... E é notável ainda como ninguém é capaz de dizer que a culpa de toda dor que sinto não é apenas minha e que não preciso temer pois tudo acabará bem."

**I'm not telling lies**

**(Eu não estou mentindo)**

"É incrível ver como é simples dizer a verdade, sem precisar me fantasiar, pois agora não há ninguém aqui para recriminar minha honestidade. Isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer e sinceramente gostaria que a partir de agora eu não seja mais visto como o estúpido sonserino que fazia todos sofrerem e sim alguém que nunca soube o que é realmente ser amado..."

Neste momento, Draco se sente extremamente fraco, zonzo pelo perfume das flores da primavera que exalam seu perfume da estufa de herbologia e acaba desmaiando sobre a capa da invisibilidade que jazia esquecida ao lado da mesa.

O dia amanhece e todos os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina que iriam prestar os N.I.E.M.S de astrologia vão em direção à torre de astronomia. O teste seria desvendar qual era a mensagem que as estrelas haviam deixado da noite anterior, pois as estrelas de certa maneira armazenam fatos ocorridos durante a noite decorrida. Quando todos chegaram à torre, encontraram Draco morto, por falta de sangue ,já que sua mão havia sido extremamente machucada pela pena com a qual escreveu a carta durante a noite, que era uma semelhante àquela usada por Harry Potter no quinto ano como castigo de Umbridge. A mão de Draco estava agarrada a pena, como se houvesse um feitiço grudante, e, em torno da mão havia uma grande poça de sangue que rodeava seu corpo e manchava seu cabelo que devido à grande agonia durante a noite estava todo suado, desalinhado e coberto de sangue, dando ao rosto de Draco uma imagem que ninguém nunca poderia ter imaginado

Os alunos que presenciaram a cena ficaram tão abalados que a prova foi remarcada, afinal não se podia perder a oportunidade de saber qual a opinião das estrelas sobre a morte do garoto e se a prova fosse adiada para o outro dia a mensagem já teria mudado. Por isso o horário escolhido foi logo ao entardecer.

Quando todos haviam chegado para fazer a prova pela tarde, o céu estava rubro, devido ao pôr do sol, como se até o céu estivesse sofrendo com o que acontecera o Draco Malfoy.

O primeiro aluno a fazer a prova foi Harry Potter. O garoto ficou bastante abalado com o fato e temeroso por Hermione, afinal a carta também mencionava ela. Quando Harry começou a analisar as estrelas,os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiavam como nunca haviam arrepiado antes. Ele saiu branco da torre, totalmente incapaz de falar nada ,pois o garoto viu o céu como um papel especial onde Draco terminara de escrever sua carta, pois as estrelas diziam:

_No one knows what's like_

_(Ninguém sabe como é)_

_To be the bad man_

_(Ser o homem mal)_

_To be the sad man_

_(Ser o homem triste)_

_Behind blue eyes_

_(Por detrás dos olhos azuis)_


End file.
